


Seasons

by flaming_muse



Series: Holiday Fic Cards 2003 [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: April Showers Challenge, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-07
Updated: 2003-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander has a new favorite season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> for ainm, who likes 100-word drabbles and Spike/Xander
> 
> Originally posted on my LJ on December 7, 2003.

Summer had always been Xander's favorite season. It was high on free time and low on apocalypses.

Winter, on the other hand, was a downer. It meant homework, demons, and the nightmare that was Christmas.

With Spike, though, winter was different. As the cold set in, Spike became a limpet, sticking to him every minute they were together. He curled up against Xander while watching television, slid his arms around him while Xander made dinner, and draped himself over him when they slid into their chilly bed.

Now winter meant more of Spike, and Xander had a new favorite season.


End file.
